narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boutoku Hitokage
Boutoku Hitokage(Hitokage Boutoku) is a very powerful shinobi of an uknown place of origin. He is a very evil person enjoying killing and focusing solely on money and power. Background Not much is known about the past of Boutoku. Even his name may just be a chosen alias meaning cursed soul. It is however known that at a young age he was captured by Orochimaru whom began experimenting on him. It was during his time within one of Orochimarus hideouts that he obtained his cursed mark. When in his cell he used most of his time learning to control and master his cursed mark. How he managed to escape is unkown, but some time after this he became a very high priced assasin earning fear within many countries. Personality After many years of torture and experimentation at the hands of Orochimaru, Boutoku became a very sadistical person. He enjoys the act of killing believing there is no room for the weak. Though he prefers to kill for money he is quite willing to take a life on a whim. He has no remorse for those he kills, usually showing a smile and licking his lips during and after an insuing battle. The only thing he loves more than killing is money. Appearance Boutoku is a light skinned dark haired man. with hollow black eyes and a menacing smile. He wears a long jacket along with white pants, he also wears black boots and gloves. When traveling he is seen to wear a low straw hat to conceal his identity. He also has green cursed mark covering his body and face at all times due to his mastery of it. Abilities Boutoku is extremely confident in his abilities and has good reason to be. His skills have long surpassed those of Orochimaru and he strives to become stronger everyday. Intelligence He is highly intelligent to the point of being able to avoid all the great shinobi nations. He can also plan far ahead of most shinobi in combat. He always seems to be twenty steps ahead of everyone else. Fire Elements Though Boutoku is capable of using nearly all of the elemental chakras he prefers to use fire. His mastery of the fire element is of such a high level that even most water based jutsus cannot withstand the heat from his flame. He can create walls of impenetrable flames, he can cover his fists with flames for attacking and can send flames flying through the air with no hand signs. Summons It can be speculated that Oochimaru might have took the time to teach Boutoku himself due to his mastery of snake summons. Within moments Boutoku can summon hordes of snakes at any time. Unlike Orochimaru who uses white snakes, Boutoku has been seen using black snakes during his summons. He can summon these snakes without using any handseals. Cursed seal Mark Boutoku has mastered his cursed mark to the point that it is always active. Though he shows no visible transformation it gives him a near limitless supply of chakra. When he fuses the cursed seal chakra with his elemental style of fighting the effects are devastating. His use of fire can be compared to Gaaras use of sand. Boutoku has also been seen to mix his cursed seal chakra with his summoning to develop a technique called Norowareta Burrakusuneeku(Cursed Black Snake) making him attain snake like attributes.